This disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits. The power consumption and the performance of an electronic circuit generally depend on the clock frequency at which the electronic circuit is operated. Specifically, decreasing the clock frequency decreases power consumption and performance. Conversely, increasing the clock frequency increases power consumption and performance. In complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits the relationship between dynamic power consumption, capacitance, voltage, and switching frequency can be expressed as P=C·V2·f, where P is the dynamic power consumption, C is the capacitance, V is the voltage, and f is the switching frequency.